On the Wings of Jays
by felixchicken
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt  Hummel  Anderson have already been through college. They made it through a break-up, they have their own home, and their own life in New York. They ride on the story of a Blue Jay. What happens when disaster strikes?
1. Leather and Crystal

**A/N:** I know that I still have to complete my Puck/Kurt fanfiction. However, many things have arisen since then. Eventually it WILL be completed, but I just can't focus on it right now. So I present you with this!

**Warnings: **Eventually this fic will deal with cancer. For this chapter there are no really warnings or anything. (: Enjoy!

_Fall, September 8th, 2018_

"If you so much as dare to ask me how traffic was, I will personally see to it that you endure a long, torturous death." There was a _whump-shh_ that indicated the not-so-gentle setting down of a leather bag filled with various rustling papers. Kurt Anderson's tone was one that practically screamed 'don't mess with me unless you wish to hear the screeching of a wild banshee'. When Blaine looked up, his amber eyes held amusement, crinkling up in the corners with mischief. He very carefully leaned over his crossed legs to set his mug of coffee down on the table in front of the couch. Then, Blaine set his book down, open so that it hugged his left thigh. The man seemed to think about his husband's threat, but Kurt knew it was faux-thought.

"How was traffic, honey?" The abundance of cloying innocence with which Blaine coated the words was intentional. He loved to razz Kurt up a little bit, it always resulted in a giggle after Kurt's stubborn refusal to calm down. Kurt very slowly stalked towards him, keys clenched in his left hand, digging into his palm because, in his annoyance, he had forgotten to drop them in the bowl set up for keys by the door. Another result of one of Blaine's annoying [but lovable] habits Kurt had been quick to resolve. Blaine was _always_forgetting where he put his keys before the bowl-method was instilled.

"Do you make it a life goal to do the opposite of everything I say?"

"Oo, my husband's getting feisty. I like that," Blaine teased in response. Just like that, the murderous glint in Kurt's eye was gone, replaced by immense fondness.

"I guess you're going to have to lament the loss of that fiery demeanor. Bringing up that we're husbands just reminds me of this very. Important. Date." Kurt pointed to his Burberry Prism watch as he plopped himself down in Blaine's lap and poked Blaine's chest in sync with the last three words. "Which, of course, results in a lack of anger. Not that I waste my time and emotions on trivial matters."

"No, not at all," Blaine hummed out as he pressed his nose to the juncture connecting Kurt's neck to his shoulder.

"You were correct, by the way. It shames me to admit it," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes, "but I'm happy we didn't make dinner reservations. I'm also pleased that we opted to dine in-house tonight. Going into the city again after a very annoying day at work would make me pull my hair out." While Kurt was speaking, Blaine slid his hands up the other's sides as they vibrated with speech. By the time Kurt said 'hair' those hands had trailed the warmth caused by friction to two very tense shoulders, and soon enough the palms started to work the muscles there. "Oh. Oh! Go down a little bit," Kurt mumbled. Blaine simply grinned at the fact that Kurt had forgotten his praising and complaining.

"So, what exactly happened at work?" Blaine prompted.

"Hm? Oh! Work, right. Well, Laura was being herself, obviously. I never realized how catty designers could be. First of all, I'm not some coffee slave! I have a degree in design. If I had realized taking the job of being her assistant would mean I would be playing the role of golden retriever, I never would have agreed! Or I would have at least made myself some cashmere dog ear accessories. Second of all, I put two spoonfuls of sugar in her coffee. It's not my fault her smoking habit has sent her taste-buds into a spiraling black hole of senseless doom!" Kurt threw his hands up, which cracked his back due to loosened muscles and caused a groan to interrupt his fit.

"So you got scolded for putting an inappropriate amount of sugar in her coffee?" Blaine loved to listen to Kurt talk, and was glad for it. He was sure that, if he did not enjoy listening to the other man, he would end up getting yelled at for not paying attention. Kurt did not even have to be saying anything interesting, and Blaine would still be intrigued.

"Yes! I got scolded! That's the perfect word, since she treated me like I was five years old! She even dared to grab my hand and show me what two looked like on my fingers! As if I have to use my fingers to count," Kurt scoffed. Blaine had to smile and was glad he was behind the other man. Kurt _did_ use his fingers to count, but bringing that up would mean certain death. He was also still dwelling on Kurt's comment about catty designers, since Kurt himself was one and had complained of the same types of people since college. "Anyway. She made me go get her another cup of coffee! After dumping the old cup on my brand new shoes! Ugh. So I went and got her another coffee, and you know what? I put six scoops of sugar in. Guess what? She thought it was perfect after that! I swear, Blaine. I am going to quit and then I might even sue her for the serious offense against Italian leather." Kurt sniffed pointedly and brought his chin up, glaring down at the floor. Blaine just kept on smiling. He could not help himself. Kurt had been claiming he would quit ever since he got that job. Kurt would also never run from a challenge.

"All better?"

"No." Kurt pouted his lip out as he said it, looking simultaneously huffy and childish.

"Oh! Of course not. How silly of me to forget our remedy." Blaine leaned forward just as Kurt turned his head to look over his shoulder. Their timing was perfect after a few years of practice. Their lips met, warm and dry, as Blaine pushed his lower lip to the seam of Kurt's for a brief few seconds, hands still on Kurt's shoulders. When they parted, their eyes met, equally adoring. "I believe we now have some anniversary gifts to exchange?"

"Hmm. I do love presents and anniversaries. Especially third anniversaries! They only come once you know!" Just like that, the woes of catty designers, coffee, and terrible traffic dissipated. Kurt slipped off of Blaine's lap, leaving the other man's hands to fall to his knees. For a moment he was gone, then came bouncing out of their room. Blaine had yet to find the fourth hiding place Kurt had concocted for gifts, just as Kurt had yet to find Blaine's sixth hiding place for _his_ gifts. "This year we traditionally exchange leather and crystal! My gift happens to be brilliant and combine both of those," Kurt bragged as he settled himself down. "Plus it's practical, and you've been in dire need of another one for a long time. Silver can only match so many things, Blaine, and let me tell you- a fashion designer with a boyfriend who wears silver with everything? Unacceptable." Blaine just cocked his eyebrows up, not getting it even though it was painfully obvious after months of complaining. Not to mention the fact that the object in question was in plain sight.

"Baby, I love your voice but just...shhh, give me the present already! You know how much I hate antici-" Another rise of the eyebrows while Blaine toyed with Kurt using a Rocky Horror Picture Show quote.

"-pation. Yes, yes. I know." He handed Blaine a perfectly wrapped gift, the paper silver with a white and blue bow meant to look like crystal. "Now lis-" The sound of tearing paper cut him off and Kurt just shook his head. "Well. I was going to say listen, be careful removing the paper, but I can see I was too late."

"You save too much paper."

"The designs can be inspirational!"

"Live a little!"

"Don't throw that!" Kurt dived to catch the shreds of paper Blaine had thrown, but they ended up fluttering to the ground, He gave up with an amused roll of the eyes. "You are such a child sometimes."

"You love me."

"I do." Blaine finished opening his gift and grinned.

"A new watch! I should have known. Wait...this is one of those really nice ones! Let me guess...you said that it involved both leather and crystal, so the strap is obviously leather, which means the face is crystal! Oh." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and then gave Kurt a sincere look. "You didn't have to spend that much."

"Let's just say it was remaining guilt from when I didn't get you that puppy for your birthday."

"Well if we're saying that, then this makes up for it!" Another kiss was shared, two smiles pressing together. "It's not even cliched!"

"Who said it would be?"

"Well, in those romantic movies you love so much, watches are usually given as gifts."

"Well. This gift is an accessory, it matches the criteria of the gifts, and it was expensive-"

"Not that expenses matter."

"No, of course not." Blaine just laughed at that and held his hand out.

"De-watch and re-watch me!" Blaine's leg bounced as he said it, clearly excited. Kurt just shook his head and did as Blaine had demanded. Afterward, Blaine scampered off, his old watch falling to the floor. Kurt bent down and placed it on the table while he waited for the other to return with his present. "And now I present what I would like to call 'Blaine's-super-awesome-gift-spectacular-two point oh!"

"You don't have to name everything like it's a mission."

"Shh. You'll ruin the fun." Blaine handed Kurt two packages. Kurt promptly worked off the paper, surprised it was not covered in tape like last time. Inside one of them he found a belt with 'Marc Jacobs' neatly worked into the leather. The one missing thing from his Fall line collection. Kurt squealed and propelled himself into Blaine's arms, forgetting the other gift.

"This is the first time I'll have a full collection, and I've been buying from them for years now!" Kurt caught himself after that, and bit down his excitement.

"Darn. I was hoping you would open the other one first. Now it's going to look silly in comparison." Kurt just rolled his eyes and sat back down, the belt in his lap as his thin fingers worked off the paper of another present. Inside he found a wad of blue tissue paper. After carefully unfolding what he knew would be a fragile object (what else got wrapped in tissue paper?) Kurt grinned widely. In his palm was a small, handblown blue jay made of glass.

"Oh, Blaine," he breathed. "It's perfect. Why were you saying about it's being menial in comparison?" To other people, it probably would look menial, but to them it held a great amount of significance. "Thank you." Blaine dropped a kiss on Kurt's nose before kneeling down to pick up the shreds of paper.

"Thought I should clean up the mess before I tell you our story."

"Leave it," Kurt murmured.

"Leave it? Leave it! The great Kurt, king of immaculate cleanliness, wants me to leave paper on the ground?"

"Oh just shut up and tell me about the blue jay, you big goof."

"You're sure you don't want me to pick up the pa-"

"Blaine! No!"

"Okay, okay." Blaine held up his hands in a placating manner, and settled himself down beside Kurt. One arm was draped over Kurt's shoulders, the other wrapped around his chest, Blaine's hands linked around his husband. Kurt laid his head down on Blaine's shoulders and settled in close, the blue jay still held tight in his hand. "So. As you know, we started college in the great year of two-thousand and eleven. The year that put the first real stress on our relationship. The year we so fondly call the 'year of the jay'. We went out separate ways, as far as school went, but we knew we would never be far from one another's hearts." As Blaine continued the story that Kurt knew by heart, the younger male slipped into the time Blaine was telling him about.

"_Tell me to go to Ohio State with you."_

"_You know I can't do that, Kurt. You'll just agree with what I tell you to do. It's your nature to try and keep from hurting those you love. I won't make you choose something you'll regret for my sake." _

"_I just hate that we'll be so far away," Kurt replied, pouting as usual. He was trying to be light-hearted about the situation. They had discussed how college would affect their futures multiple times. Their first real argument had been over Kurt's adamancy that they attend the same university. Blaine had won once he had made the crucial point that Ohio State did not offer a Fashion major, nor was it one of the high-level art schools. It was more based on sciences and education. _

"_Hey." Blaine reached out to cup the other man's jaw in his palm, loving the contrast of warm, olive skin to cool, milky skin. "We're still going to be in the same city. We're close to each other. And. We're only going to have to put up with this separation for a year before we find ourselves a nice, grungy apartment suited for two poor college kids who are madly in love." That pulled a smile out of Kurt, which resulted in Blaine's own little grin. "We're going to get through this, Kurt. You know we will. What is a year anyway? Look at our senior year, it flew by so fast, I don't really remember anything but you." That managed to put the fond look Blaine was searching for on Kurt's face. "Now come on, let's go stuff you full of pizza and ice cream. I'll even listen to you to complain about how it made you sick and how you'll need to exercise like crazy to work off the carbs."_

_On August 18th, Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye and was already on his way to his dorm. The one he had moved a bunch of stuff into only hours earlier. _

_On August 28th, Kurt had texted Blaine from the Columbus College of Art and Design about how he was all moved in. He told the man all about his new room mate. How he looked a lot like a fox and was quite obviously attending the school for web design, since he had absolutely NO taste in fashion what-so-ever._

_In September, half way through the month, Kurt requested they go for coffee. Instead of their typical Starbucks trip, Kurt opted to try a new place. Blaine had not realized that Kurt simply wanted somewhere untouched. A place they would likely never go to again, so that he would not ruin a happy area full of good memories._

"_Blaine. I...I didn't bring you here just because I wanted to try something new." Kurt hated that he was tying himself down, as well as the man he loved by thinking Blaine was the only option. Those amber eyes had turned on him, trusting and un-expecting. Kurt heart shattered. Another part of him screamed for chances. Kurt wanted to know what it would be like to meet other gay men. Kurt did not want to think he was just settling for Blaine because he had been the only out and gay man Kurt had ever met. In a way, Kurt thought of what he was doing as some sort of delusional way to secure their relationship. To make it an absolute truth that they were meant for one another. Only it seemed to Kurt that Blaine was already sure that they already were an absolute truth, that there was no other person out there for him. It seemed as if he had been searching his whole life for Kurt. Of course, Kurt insisted that Blaine could not possibly know that. Their final words for four months had been a quarrelsome exchange. Blaine insisting that Kurt was making a mistake. In his hurt rage, "You better be ready to admit you were wrong when you come back to me. Otherwise, I just might not forgive you," said Blaine. Of course Blaine did not mean it. He forgave Kurt fifteen minutes later when Blaine had tears marking silent tracks down his cheek as he rode the COTA bus back to his dormitory. _

_Just as Blaine had told him, Kurt had been wrong. Oh, he had met plenty of out and proud, gay individuals. Only not once had he wanted to kiss them. Kurt could not imagine a single one of them in a romantic setting, and all he did was compare them to Blaine. The whole thing did give him reassurance though. Kurt had needed it. Sure, Blaine was absolutely positive their relationship was supposed to last until their death. Then again, Blaine had also dated, no matter how little. Kurt never had. _

_Four months after their trial break-up, Kurt had knocked on Blaine's door. It had been slammed in his face. He supposed it was just Blaine teaching him a lesson. Only the next day, when Kurt had arrived again, the visit ended with the same result. It hurt him, quite a bit. Kurt knew Blaine was not a man to seek vengeance. He was not one to cause pain on those who had wronged him. Kurt wondered if it really was a lesson. Kurt had, of course, figured it out rather quickly. Blaine was hurting, had been hurting since the first day of their broken relationship. The slamming of the door simply meant he was not going to make this easy for Kurt. He was saying 'I won't come crawling back to you every time you doubt us and feel the need to run away from emotional attachments. I'm sure. You better be sure this time too, and you need to prove it to me.' As the though went through him, Kurt finally realized he definitely knew why Blaine was acting the way that he was. Kurt knew that in that moment they were meant to be. Why else would he have such a complete understanding of a man he had only spent intermittent amounts of time with for two years? _

_Kurt__had__been__looking__at__the__situation__incorrectly.__It__was__not__that__Blaine__was__the__only__gay__man.__It__was__not__that__Kurt__was__afraid__they__were__settling.__It__was__just__tha__t,__in__a__world__that__had__repressed__their__love__and__fought__it__in__every__way,__the__two__had__managed__to__find__each__other.__They__had__found__love__in__the__hardest__of__places.__Having__to__fight__for__it__only__made__their__love__stronger.__The__fact__that__they__had__been__willing__to__stay__with__one__another__in__a__town__full__of__people__who__would__love__to__hurt__them__and__kill__them__only__made__their__relationship__mean__that__much__more.__A__relationship__worth__fighting__that__hard__for__was__one__that__was__meant__to__last.__To__endure.__Blaine__was__right__to__say__Kurt__was__avoiding__attachment__because__he__was__scared__(not__that__Blaine_actually _said__anything).__Kurt__was__scared__that__somehow,__he__would__lose__Blaine.__He__had__not__just__been__testing__the__waters__to__see__if__they__were__only__settling,__he__was__testing__the__air__to__make__sure__he__could__fly__if__he__ever__lost__Blaine._

_After those epiphanies, Kurt had set to work pulling out everything he could imagine from his romantic film knowledge. Kurt was not the only man in the world who needed to be wooed. He knew he needed to work Blaine's confidence back up first. To make him feel good about himself instead of feeling that bitter pang of rejection. There had been six dates, all centered on Blaine's likes. A trip to a football game, a stop for coffee, a nice date at a pizzeria. He had even made a fool of himself at Build-A-Bear for Blaine on a trip to Easton. It had taken a total of two months for Kurt to successfully make it up to the other man. Along the way, Kurt had also learned that this was for him. Those two months had assured him that he would not have to suffer hurting Blaine again. It was not just Blaine being selfish, it was Blaine mentoring Kurt. When they had finally kissed, it had been well worth it. The fight for their love had proven to be a hard battle, but one worth fighting for. Once they had concluded they were dating again, Blaine had told Kurt a story._

"_Have you ever heard one of those African stories about the creation of various things," asked Blaine. _

"_Mmhmm. Once I heard about how the sun came to be in existence."_

"_Well, I'm going to tell you one that almost nobody has heard of." Blaine had pulled Kurt down onto the couch and was holding him close, Kurt's head pillowed on the other's shoulder, nose to his neck. "I want you to listen very closely though, okay?" _

"_Of course." _

"_Alright. Jay had always had a beautiful voice. Only, his parents grew tired of his constant singing. Jay was also very passionate, and loving. Although he was a bit quirky, in his own right. But what animal was content to be completely identical. Jay was also shy, despite his eccentricities. He longed to fit in. So one day, Jay's parents put him with a flock of song-birds. For once, Jay fit in. Only Robin grew jealous. Robin had been the top singer in their group before Jay had entered. Robin hated how strange Jay was, how different his voice was. So, Robin went to Sun. For Sun, Robin would sing and get his friends to sing every morning. Sun always had trouble waking, so he was quick to take the deal. Only there was a catch. For this, Sun would have to dry up Jay's voice. Of course Sun was hesitant, but also knew of the disgrace Jay's Father felt that Jay would not be a protector and would surely never breed, for his voice was too strange and Jay sang too much. So Sun decided it would be a good idea for more than just his own gain. _

_The next day, Jay's voice was all dried up. When he tried to sing, a screech came out, so horrendous that Jay fell into silence after only three attempts at singing. Jay went to every animal from Zebra to Mouse to Owl. Not one of them could help him. His wings drooped, unable to carry him through the skies, and his feathers turned dark blue with sadness. Finally Jay gave his last hopes to Great Drink. He dipped his beak in the water, and drank till he could no more. When he cried to the heavens hoping for song, only that terrible noise came out. "I give up," Jay mourned. _

_For five days Jay sat, his feathers getting more blue, some parts even turning black. Only a few white patches remained. On the sixth day of Jay's pain, Flamingo happened to see him. Flamingo was bright pink, always happy and the color of healing. "What is wrong, Jay? You are so Blue. You are no longer a Jay, but a Blue Jay." _

"_Oh, Flamingo," Jay cried in that horrible voice of his. "I used to sing. I used to be so wonderful. Unique. Only some hated how I sang so much. I just could not help it. Now I have this terrible voice, and the one thing that made me stand out is gone. It was the only time I was not shy, when I was singing. I felt good. The Animals all loved to hear my voice!" _

"_Oh, but not all did, Jay. Not all will like you for everything you are. Some will be sick with Envy. You are still very unique Jay. You can find someone who will like you for all you are," Flamingo said. "Your happy attitude will be what makes you liked. Not your voice or your quirks. Rather, how you approach situations such as this one. Why not let your strange call be heard all over the world? Let them know you are a Blue Jay. You are unique! You embrace your pain, and use it to better yourself. To learn. Do not let other people bring you a poor attitude. Besides, Blue Jay. If you have a bad attitude, you could find yourself in worse situations that you did not consider." _

_Jay realized Flamingo was right, and from that day on, Blue Jay showed off his blue feathers with pride as he called to the heavens." _

"And after you told me that story," Kurt cut in, "I said that from then on we were going to embrace any situations that came at us. We would talk about them, and address them with a more positive attitude." Blaine smiled as Kurt interrupted to conclude the story himself. "Then, we would show off our blue feathers. We would remember all of our pain, and use it to make us stronger. Which is why we don't hide that we broke up as most would with such small bump in a long relationship. It's also why we share this story every anniversary." Blaine bent down to press a warm kiss to Kurt's lips before he eased his body away from the other and stood before holding his hand out.

"Let's go show the world our Blue Jay feathers. Let's go call to those who doubted us when we broke up, and those who tried to ruin us. Let's call to our past selves, and tell them that we are proud of all our faults because they help us build strength and secure our love." Kurt took Blaine's hand easily, letting Blaine lead him to their bedroom.

"What about dinner? Oh, and just don't really squawk like a blue jay. Leave that quirky characteristic to the birds."

"_Squaaaaaaawkark!__" _


	2. Cupcakes and Grownups

_Fall, September 20th, 2018_

When he walked in, Blaine definitely did not expect to find himself smelling vanilla, nose tingling with a warmth that only came from baking scents. He also had no way of predicting he would hear the sweet sounds of his husband's voice. So he set down his briefcase, keys dropped _beside_ the bowl instead of in, and wandered into the kitchen. Kurt's words caught him as he went, sounding louder and less like gibberish as he gained proximity. "No, M'am. Of course not! I'll make sure the walls are in no way a shade of blue. No, they won't be purple either. Uh-huh. Okay than. You too. Thank you! Mhmm. Ciao!" Kurt huffed as he removed the iPhone from between his shoulder and ear. Once he had made sure the other person, Blaine was assuming Heather, was disconnected he turned to Blaine and rolled his eyes. "Remember how last week the only color she wanted in her living room was eggshell blue? Remember how I told her that would _not_ look good with her current couch and she demanded I work her budget to get her a new one? Well guess what! Come on! Guess!" The whole time Kurt had been speaking; Blaine had just watched intently and patiently.

"She doesn't want any blue or purple now?"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT ANY BLUE OR PURPLE NOW! She wants to keep her Great Grandmother's couch! It's sentimental," Kurt whined the last bit in his impression of the customer. "Well good! I think you told me when we first discussed renovation! I _told_ her that I would work around the couch. Use it as the inspiration for the rest of the room so that it wouldn't stick out so horrendously! I put up with a _paisley_ couch! PAISLEY, Blaine! PAISLEY!" Blaine put a hand to his chest, eyebrows up comically and mouth forming an 'o' of shock. Kurt just shook his head and turned around, angrily starting to whisk what looked like it would be his home-made chocolate icing. "So now, you know what? We're going with what I said originally! We're painting the walls the kaki color of the flowers- which I _hate_ that color. She just loves it! But I just _have_ to paint the borders pastel pink. Pink! The colors are complementary, yes- but they are not meant for a living room! Or an ANY room. She's making me design a room built for a grandmother, not a thirty-year old mom-to-be."

"In retrospect she could be suffering from hormones and panicked indecisiveness."

"Or she could be suffering from a syndrome called 'color-inept, fashion-failing, terrible hair-dying idiot'!" Blaine just laughed at that, which seemed to calm Kurt down. Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's hips, pulling him so that they were back to chest. Then he settled his chin on the curve of Kurt's shoulder, one hand reaching out to slide two fingers along the chocolate covered whisk that had just been removed from the bowl. "Haven't I told you about the whole raw egg thing? The one where you aren't supposed to eat the icing?"

"Haven't I told you to stop using raw eggs because I'm going to eat it anyway? Maybe if you weren't so good at baking we wouldn't have this issue."

"Oh, well in that case I just won't finish the cupcakes." Blaine ran his tongue over his fingers, lapping away the chocolate and watching the wet trails of the remaining icing slip down his fingers before he caught that as well.

"You probably shouldn't do that. I might have a melt-down of epic proportions."

"Meaning sugar withdraw. Sometimes I think you should go without sweets, including coffee, one whole day. Just to see what would happen."

"I would turn into a zombie and be forced to eat my husband." Blaine bit down on his shoulder pointedly, skin revealed because Kurt was wearing a pull-over shirt with a sleeve that hung off of one side. Kurt's muscles jumped under his teeth, and settled under the icing-warm lick of his tongue. The slightly taller man just let out a soft little sigh. Blaine straightened himself back out and pressed a kiss to the reddening, speckled mark he had left behind. "So, delightfully delicious husband. What exactly has brought you home and forced you into baking at four o'clock in the afternoon?"

"It's four-thirty five, and- Laura did not need me in the studio today. Luckily Heather kept me busy since two-forty. Oh! Speaking of Laura and Heather, I have to schedule that other IntDe job and don't make any plans for us Saturday at nine, okay?" IntDe was Kurt-speak for interior design.

"Wait. You're taking another freelance IntDe job? I thought you swore you would only take one of those at a time."

"Blaine. I have to get money somehow. The more freelance jobs I take for IntDe and photography, the closer I get to starting my own studio."

"Which means no more Laura."

"Exactly. It also means more money for me, and I finally get to do my own clothing design lines."

"I just don't see why you don't make IntDe your career. I know you love the clothing business but people call you almost non-stop now to do their houses."

"It's just not as secure as clothing, Blaine. I chose design as my career. That whole field in itself is rather flighty and unreliable. I just want to make sure I'm as sound as possible. It's not practical to quit working for Laura and just go it my own right now, and it's not practical to botch the idea of my own clothing studio so I can just work on houses. Right now? The economy is good. Fantastic, even. In a few years it might not be. People will start losing their homes again, and the IntDe market will decrease. Anyway. We're closer to our own living room reno!"

"We have enough now?"

"Almost. With your contribution from your next check we will be set. Maybe even have extra! Do you mind if I put the rest of mine after my half into my savings?"

"Which means I'll be paying for groceries?"

"This time, yes. You don't have to."

"You know I will."

"I'm just so close, Blaine. This time next year I'm pretty sure I'll be decorating my own studio."

"This time next week you'll be fixing up Heather's home, sneaking away from Laura to work on sketches for the other home you took on, and planning the wedding ideas for what's-her-face's wedding photos."

"Ugh. I know. I'm making cupcakes to make up for my being busy though! Anyway. How were the kids?"

"Cute as ever."

"There weren't any finger-painting disasters?"

"Not this time!"

Kurt turned around, fingers clenching into Blaine's tie. "Oh-ho ho. But you guys certainly had fun with markers today, didn't you?"

"Maybe you would have realized sooner if you'd stopped being busy enough to give me a welcome home kiss."

"I do owe you one of those for being the first one home, don't I?"

"Yes'sirree." Kurt smiled, letting his hands linger on the tie as he pressed forward to lock his lips against Blaine's. The other man slid his hands from hips to ass, squeezing just enough to get Kurt to take a few steps closer. For a long moment the only sounds were their mingled breaths and the slight clicks of shifting tongues. When Kurt pulled away he pressed his nose to Blaine's, just looking at him.

"We're so grown-up," he breathed as if stunned. "You're teaching five-year olds things they're going to need the rest of their lives. I'm working on getting my own studio, funding us and myself with a job and two freelance operations." Kurt shook his head. "It's so hard to believe that only six years ago you were working in the Ohio State University bookstore while I sewed up costumes for the Columbus Men's Theatre troop."

"Not only that but we're married and living in New York like you always wanted!"

"Well, not exactly New York. Port Jefferson is close enough, though."

"The big city is only an hour away. I told you we could have lived closer."

"I actually like living in a more peaceful neighborhood. Owning a house and being close to the city. I now realize living in it would have driven me absolutely insane."

"It's good to have a peaceful sanctuary."

"Yes it is."

"And we have all the time in the world to enjoy it. To fix it up, and keep trying to achieve. Especially since we have one another."

"Especially when Mister Blaine Anderson goes grocery shopping while these cupcakes bake. I don't want you reaching in and burning yourself again."

"I thought they were done!"

"They make oven-mitts for a reason!"

"I forgot!"

"Which is exactly why you're going to shop for groceries! I don't want you 'forgetting' again. The list is on the fridge, text me if you need anything. When you come home there will be delicious cupcakes eagerly awaiting your mouth."

"Is that a metaphor?"

"It could be. If you're well behaved and go get the groceries."

"The what?"

"Blaine."

"Okay! Okay. I'm going now. I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
